We all have hope, but some people need more than that
by TsukuyomiDiamond
Summary: A story about my OC Mitzukè and her life. This story will contain IchigoxMitzukè and some other pairings Bleach (c) tite Kubo Mitzukè (c) TsukuyomiDiamond
1. Introductions

Mitzukè  
A girl who dissapeared at the age of 7.  
Now 17 Years old (Same age as Ichigo in my story)  
Extreme long dark brown hair reaches to her knees  
Eyes that are almost white with a slightly hint of blue  
And fairly tall just a few inches shorter than Ichigo himself.

Butterfly  
Wears a one sided butterfly mask that covers almost her whole face  
Real name unknown. Dark blue eyes and curly blonde hair until her lower back.  
Is a famous singer in America but is originaly japanese and sings both english and japanese song. Never seen anywhere except on stage

Butterfly will sing songs in this story, I'm just gonna say the title and artist so you can look it up on youtube if you want ^^

I'm only gonna write parts of the song if something will happen midway.

It will probably be either Sheryl Nome, Nana Mitzuke, Mandy Moore, Cascada and others.

This story is going to contain IchigoxMitzukè


	2. Chapter 1

**POV Kurosaki Ichigo**

A small hand reached to him, more he couldn't see.  
"ICHIGO!"

I shot up, the voice still lingering in my head. I will never be able to forget about her _it has almost been ten years now._  
Looking outside I could see the moon, somehow I always get the feeling she's watching it too.  
"Where are you...?"

I slowly woke up as it was time to get ready for school. It's been a while since I last dreamed about her, _is she even alive at this moment..._ After getting dressed I walk downstairs, "Good morning Yuzu and Karin" Yuzu is listening to the radio while making breakfast, like she does everyone morning. "Do you have to listen to that in the Living room" Karin said a little irritated. Yuzu her eyes went wide "But it's Butterfly-san! you like her too!" Karin just rolls with her eyes. I watch my little sisters arguing about the artist while I'm eating the sandwich Yuzu made for me. As I'm finished I pick up my bag and leave for school "I'm off to school."

While walking to school I got lost in my thoughts again, I couldn't help but wandering if I would ever see her again. I met her when I was only four years old, all the moms of the other kids thought I was crazy for claiming to see ghosts. So they told their children to keep away from me. However one day I was waiting for my mother to pick me up I suddenly saw her.

***Flashback***  
"Hiya" I looked up from the swing to see a small girl standing there her hair was brown and really long and her eyes were such a strange color they looked white! "Uhmm hi..." I said a little uncertain to why she was talking to me "My name is Mitzukè, who are you?" She said with a smiling. Now becoming a little shy I told her my name "Oh! so you are the boy I always hear the other mothers talking about!" I looked at the ground I know she was just gonna keep her distance like all the other kids. After hearing a silence for a few minutes I decided to look up again, not expecting to see her there still standing in the same way like before I fell off the swing on my back from the shock. As I looked up to her again I could hear her giggle softly it was really cute but ... "Why are you still here?" She looked surprised by that question but she did understand what I meant "Cause you seem to be really nice Ichigo" I got shy hearing that and she giggled again.

After that day I spend almost everyday playing with her for three years until it happend.

When we where both seven years old, we decided to go out alone and play at the nearby playground. We were playing in the sand building a castle she suddenly gave me a small kiss on the cheek what made my face turn red "W-w-what was that for" I asked with big eyes. "I just felt like it" She smiled while continueing on the castle. Staring at her a bit more I continued on the castle as well as another two hours passed by. "I guess it's time we should go back to your place" she said softly. "Yeah .." I said as we both stood up. Just when we decided to leave a black car stopped next to the playground and two men where walking straight to us. As we made a run for it we both got grabbed. "The orders were to just get the girl" As I was trown on the ground I saw them both walking away with her, she tried to reach to me and I stared in shock as they walked away with her. I could see her crying.  
"ICHIGO!"

The car was gone. After realizing what happend I ran home and told mom and dad everything  
"I'll go look for her, you'll stay here with Ichigo okay?" My dad said to my mother as he ran out of the house.  
***End Flashback***

A lot of people has searched for her but no one could ever find her.

"Yo Ichigo" I saw Keigo standing next to me with his usual smile, my feet had succeed in bringing me to school today  
Ignoring him I just walk past him to my first class of that day.  
_This is going to be a long day_


	3. Chapter 2

POV Kurosaki Ichigo

*After School*  
"Damn I hate this homework!" I look at the strange questions in my book. _This is totally useless_  
_"Mad about something King?" Hichigo said_  
_Didn't expect to hear you, you have been quiet for a few weeks now. _  
_"It's just not intresting when you are thinking about little girls" _  
_Wait a minute! What the hell do you mean with that! _  
_"Hmmph nothing much, ever since you started dreaming about this girl your world has been a mess again it's a pain to live in!" _  
_It's not like I want to keep you inside my head either!_

"Ichigo!" Yuzu is calling from downstairs "Ichigo hurry!"  
I ran downstairs to see Yuzu stand in front of the television. I thought to see her hurt or something... "What is it Yuzu?" She was pointing at the television and handing me a phone.

"...Yes everyone it has just been confirmed, Miss Butterfly is going back to her home country Japan! She'll be having a few concerts there. First stop will be just outside Karukara Town where she will perform at the opening of the new stadium there. Tickets are already on sale, so don't miss this opportunity Japan. Call the number at the bottom of your screen to order your tickets!"

"Is dad even okay with this?" I asked her. Yuzu her eyes became big "He promised me that if Butterfly would ever peform close by I would be allowed to see her!" As I called the number I saw her on the tv._ I just don't get it she wears a mask so how would people even know if she is real..._ "Congratulations! You're the 10.000th Caller! You and 12 of your friends have won the VIP arrangement at Butterfly her concert. This means you'll be given the best spots and if you're older than 16, you can go to the after party! Please don't hang up, we will connect you to the person to explain you all the details." As I gave my information I hang up with a sign. _That was a long call and how the hell did they get 10.000 callers already._  
I smiled at Yuzu "Seems like we won the VIP arrangement, we have a special spot for 10 people" I saw her eyes getting big, after the shock it changed into the brightest smile ever. "Ichigo bring your friends! I don't have anyone I want to invite except for Karin and Dad." I laughed "you're sure about that?" She smiled "Yeah"

-  
To the concert are going:  
Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Rukia, Renji, Keigo, Matsumoto, Toshiro  
Tatsuki couldn't come, so instead Matsumoto pushed Toshiro into going  
-

"...So that's the story it's next saturday, what do you think?" Everyone was still looking at me with a shocked expression. _They probably don't believe I actually won._ Matusmoto was the first to break the silence "Of course we all would like to come!" The others nodded. I knew some of them were huge fans of Butterfly so it was nice to do something for them.

-bzzz ... bzzz-  
_A Hollow huh_, that's been a while "I'm off" I gave a hardly visible nod to the other shinigami's this was most likely something I could hande alone. I ran off, swallowed the soul candy and left my body. _"Yo King! Let me join in on this one, I haven't had fun in a while!" No way!_  
I finally reached the place of the hollow as I went to attack it, it suddenly shathered. _Did someone else killed it..._ When the hollow was completely gone I saw a figure standing. Was it a shinigami? When it turned to me I could make up it was a woman due to her body shape. But her face was covered in black cloth. the only visible thing was her black hair that was in a high ponytail "Who are you?" She came closer to me, when she was standing next to me I could hear her whisper "A nobody" And she dissapeared.

I decided to go home since school had probably ended already

Well a new strange girl perhaps a Shingigami? One of Aizens minions? What do you think? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

POV Kurosaki Ichigo

_Who was that person... _I now was in my room, and she was the only thing on my mind right now. Could she be one of Aizens minions or maybe she was a secret shinigami from Soul Society. Or maybe I just imagend everything, was she even there... _"King I saw her aswell! She's definetly real and next you see her let me Fight!" No way we don't even know on which side she is! "Who cares she's freaking strong" You figured by looking at her one time? "King somethings I just know." _As I kept on arguing with my inner hollow the time passed by until it was dark outside. "Ichigo dinner is ready!" I wasn't really up for dinner right now "I'll pass today Yuzu" I decided to just start on my homework, or else the teacher would scold me again, like I wasn't used to that already. I took my book and sat at my desk. now to start on the first question

-bzzz ... bzzz- You have got to be kidding me! I swallowed the soul candy and jumped out of the window. "Hey King, maybe we meet her again!" I rolled my eyes as I went to the spot were the hollow appeared and my hollow was right there she stood, the hollow was already dead. She sheated her sword "Wait!" She turned around facing me as if she wanted me to continue. "Please tell me who you are? Whose side are you on?" Her head turned to the moon and than back to me. As she took a few steps closer to me she started talking "I don't fight for Aizen, but my grudge against Soul Society is too big to fight with them. I fight for myself, who bothers me is Dead" She turned around like she was planning on leaving "What is your name?" She turned around again, in a flash she was standing next to me whispering in my ear "I have no face nor no name, I live in this body but it's not mine. Like I said before I'm a nobody" Somehow she sounded really sad. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, A human" She looked at the moon again "Your friends are on their way, If you tell them about me I'll die." with that she left.

A minute later Renji and Rukia appeared "you already killed the hollow?" I nodded "Something else going on?" Renji asked. "No"I answered "It was an easy one, I'm going home. See ya!" and I took off. I wondered something must have happend between her and soul society. She sounded really sad.

POV Nobody (Shinigami)

Next time I have to be more carefull, But that Shinigami 'Kurosaki Ichigo' he seems familiar. However his shinigami friends from soul society are the problem. If they find me I'll be in some huge trouble. For now I'll return my body to It's other owner again.

POV Kisuke Urahara  
"Yoruichi, did you notice?" the black cat was standing in front of him licking her own paw "She's back in town isn't she?" the cat answered. I moved my fan in front of my mounth. What is she doing here again, we haven't seen her in a while but I didn't expect her to come back ... Especially not with her Shinigami power didn't I seal all of those away? Somehow one of my seals seem to have broken. "Kisuke?" Yoruichi stood before me now in her human form I just smiled "I wonder if she remembers me" I said happily but I know there are going to be some big problem in the future. None of which I can prevent from happening. "Kisuke, didn't you seal away all of her powers?" "Yeah i did, I didn't want the soul society to notice her. But one of her seals seem to have broken. I wonder it time broke them or something else" Yoruichi looked serious "Or someone?" I shook my head "If Aizen was in the picture she probably wouldn't be here and then she wouldn't just attack some weak hollows. She also encoutered Kurosaki two times and he wasn't harm from that... Nor did he tell anyone, maybe she remembers what soul society did and told Ichigo... Yoruichi can you get Ichigo here?" She nodded and turned into her cat form "I'm on my way" and she left.  
Ten minutes later she was in my shop together with Kurosaki. "Do you know why I called you Kurosaki?" He shook his head "Tell me something about the last two hollows you killed" he shrugged his shoulders "Nothing special I guess they were dead in second" I put my fan in front of my mounth so she told hem indeed... "Okay thats it, you may leave know" I smiled. His eyes went wide "You seriously called me out for only that?!" "I actually hoped more had happend since it had beenso quiet lately but I guess now. bye-bye" I noticed his irritation as he left. He'll get over it.

POV Kurosaki Ichigo  
Seriously what was that about?!_ "He knows something King" You mean about her? "Yeah ofcourse" Maybe he's on her side? I mean he kinda checked if I didn't said anything about her "Yeah but she has never been there, there's now trace of her Reiatsu" They probably don't have any contact or else he wouldn't asked me about it.  
_As I reached my room I decided to go to bed and leave my homework. This night I dreamed about her I hugged her as she was crying and although I still couldn't see her face and had no idea who she was. I still cared for her and wanted her to be happy. But when I woke up at midnight she was gone and so were the feelings. After that I slept dreaming about nothing.__

-

_I tried making this Chapter a little longer I hope you like it ^^  
I'd like it if you comment on it. Since this is one of the first times I'm actually publishing a story and my english isn'tthat great. But I hope you'll like it. =^.^=_


End file.
